eonsmizukiharukoandhoshikofandomcom-20200216-history
Yin Hei
Appearance Hair: She has long black hair that goes down to her mid calf. It’s usually kept in a long loose braid. Eyes: She has dark ocean blue eyes that are normally emotionless. Skin Tone: Pale with a few scars scattered across her body (Especially an X shaped scar on the left side of her body that goes from her neck to her shoulder and another X shaped scar on the right side of her stomach) Height: 6’2 Wings: Yin has wings that she can make appear and disappear at will, however when she’s weak they appear clearly as they are apart of her body. Her wings are large feathered wings that start with a brilliant silver that fade into a cool coal black. Clothing Everyday: A dark blue, silver and black form of the Traditional Chinese clothing, Hanfu, slightly see through, and sandals. Two Chinese swords are strapped to her left hip. Formal: A fancier Hanfu with silver and black dragons embroidered all over it. Fighting: Her everyday clothing, or a shorter form of hanfu with pieces of cloth hanging slightly below her knees, along with black boots that go up to her knees. She wears a black hooded cape over this and often wears a skull mask to hide her face and she straps her Scythe to her back. Cold Day: A heavier version of Hanfu made of silk, and a black robe with fur inside of it. Personality She is mostly calm, and quiet. She has issues showing sympathy and finds it hard to express her emotions. She's slightly depressed and trying to back away from the verge of insanity. She is extremely protective of her friends and family. Relationships Asher Shadows Haruko Kimura Yin considers Haruko to be a bit childish at times however she can get a bit jealous that Haruko has such a strong bond with life and animals. Yin tends to scold Haruko about her "immaturity" even though Yin has asked Haruko to teach her how to bake well. Hoshiko Kimura Yin likes to think that she can trust Hoshiko to take care of Haruko in her absence. Hoshiko often scolds Yin for scolding Haruko as Hoshiko says Haruko is the youngest cousin out of the three of them. Yin also likes to joke around with Hoshiko sometimes making fun of Ryuu. Katsu Kimura Despite being Yin's adoptive sister they are quite close. Katsu rescued Asher and Yin from the island they were stranded on and is the same age as Yin. They do slightly connect however, because Katsu was also adopted from a few elves to be studied by Yin's parents. Asher, Katsu and Yin used to play together as children before Yin got stranded on an island. Yu Hei Yin calls herself "Half of Death" because while Yin guides souls to the underworld (sometimes taking them, then guiding them) Ichiro takes the souls and sends them to her. Ichiro is often referred to as the Grim Reaper and that is why people normally say death is a man (in Eons). These two siblings are two years apart and are very close, but they tease each other a lot. She trusts him a lot especially since he was stabbed once to save her. Yang Kimura Yin considers Haru to also be childish and often scolds him with Haruko. She has mixed up Haruko and Haru's names before however as she's said "Haru......ko" When she was calling for Haruko but said Haru instead. Charlotte Jacobsons Rina was Yin's second adoptive mother who had a blood relation to one of Queen Oda's relatives. She died in a plane crash saving Yin. Gregory Jacobsons Yin hated her second adoptive dad, Rolan, because he cut her left eye once for an experiment that resulted in his death. Kurenai Scarlet Yin and Kurenai like to drink together when they see one another. They often joke around and duel each other to sharpen their skills. Yume Scarlet Yin likes to stay a little distant from Yume because of her light and air-headed attitude. Yasu Scarlet Yin makes fun of Yasu's cotton candy pink hair, but runs away when Yume tries scolding her. Alphonse (Al) Darkness These two don't talk much to each other but have a mutual respect. They often duel to sharpen their skills. Kuromi Darkness Yin and Kuromi are extremely close. They often drink together with Kurenai and joke around occasionally making fun of Ryuu and Asher. Yin likes to play with Kuromi's beautiful blue hair. Ryuu Smith Yin just thinks of him as an idiot. Kasai Flame Like Al, Yin respects Kasai in the fact that he can fight well and is generally calm. Tamashii Shizuka Yin helped Tamashii in the past but also removed most of her powers. She allowed Tamashii to be reborn as a Soul Flute and Tamashii respects her. They get along well and have some heart to heart talks about their troubles. Lei Ri Lei is like a mentor and friend to Yin. They respect each other but joke around and drink together occasionally. Lei taught Yin how to fight with her scythe and her swords. Anei Raven Dusk Shadow Pros # Powerful # Can be nice # Very caring towards people she knows # She can seal demons # Strong # Bad ass # Cool # Tries to understand others # Tries to help others # She can play around 5 instruments # She mostly conveys emotions through music # Cooks pretty well (even though if you give her hot sauce it’ll get a bit spicy) # Immortal # Able to heal people Cons While Yin is extremely powerful in some areas, there are some drawbacks. # Doesn’t know her own strength # OVER PROTECTIVE # On the verge of insanity because she has been through so many wars. # WAY too calm in bad situations # Frightening # Silently judges people sometimes # Near emotionless # Extremely quiet # Depressed # Distant # Regretful # Covered in scars from battles # Hates wearing armor and rarely ever wears it # She can still get hurt # If she tries to bring someone back to life another person from that race will die # Can only see with her right eye because of Chi (and the eye patch) # Used to be a war lord # If she heals someone, she will feel the pain in their stead # Gets extremely attached to people that she is close to # Has issues understanding other people’s emotions # Feels emotions but she is rarely able to show them unless they are extremely strong # When she screws up everyone scolds her # Immortal Abilities * Flight (with wings) * Summoning and dismissing things she already has in a magical inventory * Immortality * Demon Sealing * Travel to other worlds * Water * Casting nightfall * She is able to see souls * She is able to see auras * Healing (Using her blood) Backstory Other Things You Should Know